Milagro de Navidad
by Karina Castillo
Summary: ¿Que te arrebaten una de las cosas mas preciadas que hay en tu vida? El tiempo pasa y tu te quedas estancado, con una parte faltante en tu vida... Bella y Edward solo pedian una cosa, cuando la esperanza estaba desapareciendo! Renesmee con su inocencia y pureza pidio una sola cosa para navidad. ¿se les cumplira?


Hola por aquí con este Os, una realidad o pesadilla a las cuales muchas personas se encuentran, pero nunca se debe olvidar esta frase "donde hay fe, hay esperanza, donde hay esperanza"

Gracias a **Verito Pereyra, **quien beteo esta mini historia, te quiero mucho nena...

A todos quienes lean este Os, gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

20 DICIEMBRE 2012

Los meses más trágicos de toda mi vida, lo que a muchos nos toca vivir… ¡Vivir!... Una palabra que a la vez no concuerda en nada con el hecho en el que estamos. Respiramos, sí, pero no vivimos. Sobrevivimos.

Nos vimos envueltos en deudas, la hipoteca de la casa, el cobro de los autos, desistimos de seguir recibiendo ayuda económica de nuestra familia ya que estaban haciendo mucho con estar apoyándonos y demostrándonos que nos amaban, nuestra posición social era la mejor pero con lo que nos paso agotamos los recursos, y no renunciamos a él. Jamás lo haríamos, así pasaran décadas, jamás podríamos olvidarlo. Estábamos prácticamente en la quiebra, pero eso era algo insignificante, ese no era el motivo del dolor en mi pecho desde su partida, eso no era lo que había sumido a mi familia en este estado transitorio.

Edward estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano al sacarnos adelante, ya no salía a conciertos, ni tocaba, ni cantaba. Había enterrado a la música, así como enterraba su dolor. Yo me levantaba todos los días para comenzar la búsqueda, la esperanza permanecía en mí y agradecía el apoyo de la familia. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento… Tanta maldad en el mundo. Solo pedíamos un milagro, como mi Nessie le decía… ¡El milagro de la navidad!

Sin duda alguna tanto mi Edward como yo lo volveríamos hacer, volveríamos a vivir cada una de estas pruebas si eso nos traía la esperanza de volver a ver a mi pequeño Tony. Jamás podré borrar el día que marco nuestras vidas y nos sumergió en esta obscuridad.

FLASH BLACK

_13 Julio 2012._

_Estaba caminando por el parque del Central Park, llevaba a Reneesme de la mano, mientras que con la otra empujaba el carrito donde mi pequeño iba durmiendo. El día estaba nublado, no había nubes, ni el lindo sol que acostumbraba a adornar el cielo, no había querido salir este día pero mi pequeña hija de 6 años había estado insistiendo tanto que cedí a su petición._

_Iba directo a una banca cuando todo pasó tan rápido…_

_El ruido del rechinar de un carro me hizo estremecerme; de él se bajaron dos personas con pasamontañas, mi instinto me dijo que estábamos en peligro. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en mis hijos, puse a Renesmee detrás de mí._

_Pero fue demasiado tarde para coger a Anthony del carrito, ya los tenía encima de mí._

— _¡S__olo el niño! __—__gritó una voz gruesa de uno de los hombres._

—_No, por favor __—__rogué cuando por fin encontré mi voz__—. M__i bebé no. ¡Por favor! __—__el temor se apodero de mí, pero mi instinto de madre luchó contra todo, el llanto de Anthony estalló en esos momentos__—. É__L no… __—Puse__ a Renesmee detrás de mí y puse mi cuerpo para cubrir el carrito donde había estado dormido mi hijo._

—_Q__uítate, estúpida __—__habló el otro hombre__—. E__ntréganos al niño o morirás __—__su voz era fuerte y me hizo temblar por unos momentos, pero ellos no sabían lo que una madre era capaz de hacer por un hijo, ellos no sabían que mi vida era insignificante a lado de la de mis pequeños._

_Renesmee empezó a temblar detrás de mí, claramente ella estaba entendiendo todo lo que pasaba. Miré hacia atrás y con mis ojos le transmití que estuviera tranquila. __—T__e amo __—__susurré, ella asintió pero su carita empezó a bañarse de lágrimas._

_Mis ojos miraron por unos segundos a mi bebé sus ojos permanecían abiertos observándome atentamente. __—T__e amo __—__susurré con la esperanza de que sintiera lo mucho que lo amaba, mi mirada se poso ante aquellos sujetos. __—__No __—__mi voz salió fuerte y clara._

_Una cruel sonrisa se plantó en sus rostros y en menos de un minuto mi cara fue impactada por un fuerte golpe que me mandó hasta el suelo donde sentí mi cabeza chocar contra algo. Traté de levantarme, traté de mantenerme despierta…Quise luchar con la oscuridad que rodeaba… Mi bebé… Renesmee… Antes de caer en ese horrible abismo, una vocecita que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo se filtro en mi mente._

—_M__ami __—__mi pequeña Renesmee. Pero todo fue en vano por que la oscuridad me envolvió, llevándome con ella._

_._

_._

_._

_Desde ese día nada fue igual, desperté con un gran dolor en la cabeza, lo primero que hice fue pensar que todo había sido un sueño; después caí en cuenta de dónde estaba y empecé a gritar. Acudieron enfermeras a tratar de tranquilizarme y amenazaron con sedarme si no trataba de relajarme, pero nada lograba mantenerme serena. ¡Cómo podían pedirme algo así!_

—_Bella __—__esa hermosa voz que en estos momentos era un bálsamo al dolor que se abría a través de mi pecho. Esa voz sonó diferente, vacía. Logró que mi mirada se concentrara buscando de dónde procedía, pero nada me había preparado para ver el dolor en su cara, las ojeras marcadas… Los ojos rojos probablemente de tanto llorar, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, estaban decaídos y tristes. Esa sonrisa que amaba, había sido reducida a nada._

—_D__ime que no __—__mi voz sonó distante, sin emociones__—. __¡Dime que es un sueño! __—__imploré sabiendo la cruel realidad que se abriría paso en cuanto él negara con la cabeza._

_Y así pasó como en una película…_

_Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, agitó su cabeza en un no y avanzó hasta a mí donde me abrazó fuertemente, y sí; nos quebramos, nos rompimos, nos desgarramos. Sentimos el dolor más grande porque una cosa es segura, es menos cruel y atormentable perder a un hijo por causa de muerte, es doloroso pero sabes donde está; pero que te arranquen de tus manos a un hijo, es el peor sufrimiento, tortura o castigo que alguien pueda tener. Siempre llegaran a ti las mismas preguntas: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?, ¿ESTARÁ BIEN?, ¿HABRÁ COMIDO?, ¿TENDRÁ FRÍO?, ¿ESTARÁ LLORANDO?, ¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS?, ¿QUÉ HICIMOS NOSOTROS?, ¿ES UN CASTIGO?, ¡ES SOLO UN BEBÉ!... Y la pregunta más difícil de todas... ¿ESTARÁ VIVO?_

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

Sí, mi pequeño Anthony Cullen Swan de tan solo dos meses fue arrancado de mi lado y yo no pude hacer nada. Desde ese día mi vida se está apagando poco a poco, el dolor de mi pecho es permanente... Algo me impide dejarme vencer, mi lucecita, otro angelito que es parte de mi vida, la pequeña Renesmee. Mi amada bebé de tan solo seis añitos, quién fue testigo de la crueldad de la gente.

Ese día cuando desperté era ya tarde, tomaron mi declaración y por motivos de salud y más daño evitamos que Nessie fuera interrogada, los datos que proporcioné fueron inservibles: una camioneta negra, dos tipos con pasamontañas... Solo eso tenía. Hubo un testigo quien alcanzó a ver cuando metían el carrito de mi bebé al auto mientras otro hombre lo llevaba en brazos, pero fue solo eso, ya que el hombre corrió a socorrerme llamando a una ambulancia y la policía.

.

.

.

Invertimos todo lo que teníamos en comerciales, pegamos miles de fotografías de Tony con sus características y una recompensa, pagamos varios detectives privados, el FBI y la CIA participaron por tratarse de Edward Cullen "Músico y Empresario Talentoso", la prensa, el medio de espectáculo... Todos se sumaron a nuestra causa, todos apoyaron nuestro sufrimiento pero al pasar el tiempo, las esperanzas en ellos se fueron acabando, las noticias siempre eran las mismas... Era como si mi bebé jamás hubiera existido. No encontraron la mínima posibilidad de algún rastro que pudiera llevarnos ante los secuestradores o ante él. NADA... ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

.

.

.

Han sido los 5 meses más dolorosos, siento como si hubieran pasado años pero no. Han sido los días más desesperantes, tristes, oscuros de mi vida, corrección de nuestra vida porque sí, Edward está sufriendo. Todos los días saca la increíble fuerza y valentía de ser fuerte para nosotras pero en ocasiones después de acostar a nuestra princesa lo he encontrado oculto en el estudio llorando con la foto de nuestro bebé en sus manos. Sin decir palabras, basta una sola mirada para comprender lo que sentimos, me acomodo en su regazo y ambos nos desahogamos aferrados el uno al otro por largo tiempo hasta que creemos que nos es posible continuar.

El mes de Diciembre esta en puerta, casas adornadas, pinos decorados, las tiendas llenas de gente comprando regalos, familias que viajaban a visitar a seres importantes, el término de clases, la nieve que cubre las calles donde los niños forman muñecos de nieve y juegan ha hacer ángeles en el piso... Si fueran otras las circunstancias yo estaría haciendo lo mismo. Debo agradecer a mi madre, Esme y Alice por haber hecho un gran trabajo decorando la casa y poniendo el pino para Nessie, ella insistió tanto en que tenía que haber un pino para que Santa trajera su regalo... ¿Qué regalo? No quiso decirnos, dijo que si nos decía no se cumpliría y quería vernos felices. Edward y yo la abrazamos rodeándola de besos. A veces pensaba que era una mala madre por descuidar a mi hija, por salir todos los días a buscar a Tony o ir a ver si había una novedad en la estación de policía. No podía olvidar a mi bebé, cada segundo estaba en mi mente.

—Mami —la voz de Renesmee, me saca de mis pensamientos.

Me agacho a su altura y le doy un beso en la frente. —Dime, hermosa —su sonrisa se amplía y arruga la nariz, un momento de nostalgia me acecha... ¡Tan parecida a él!

— ¿Cuántos días faltan para que Santa traiga regalos? —esos ojos chocolate que tanto ama su padre, me observan atentamente.

—Faltan dos, princesa —le muestro con mis dedos y ella forma una gran "O".

—Ya falta poco —empieza a saltar por toda la sala. Definitivamente Anne y Renesmee pasan mucho tiempo juntas, pero debo darle las gracias a Alice por llevarse a Nessie a su casa para que pueda jugar con Anne, mi preciosa sobrina, de cinco años con los ojos azules de Jasper y la hiperactividad de su madre. Así mi hija puede olvidarse de los problemas que nos atormentan a su padre y a mí. Vivir su niñez llena de alegría, risas y cuentos de princesas.

La puerta se abre y Renesmee corre al encuentro de su padre quien la carga, abraza y deposita un beso en su frente. — ¿Cómo está la princesa de papá? —pregunta tras acomodar un mechón de los rizos de Nessie.

—Bien —Nessie abraza a su padre del cuello y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡Faltan 2 días para navidad —grita de alegría y Edward voltea y me mira, camina hacia mí y me abraza con el brazo disponible.

— ¿Cómo estás, amor? —el tono de angustia en su voz, a pesar de tratar de ser normal es evidente.

—Bien —miro esos ojos color esmeralda y cierro los ojos para tratar de no derramar más lágrimas, respiro hondamente para controlarme. ¡No puedo quebrarme!¡No puedo quebrarme!¡Renesmee está aquí!¡No puedo! Pero es inevitable, esos ojos fueron los que vi por última vez... Esos hermosos ojos iguales a los de su padre, tan profundos y cautivadores.

—Por Nessie, amor —susurra solo para mí. Asiento y entierro mi cara en su pecho, él me abraza un poco más fuerte tratando de decirme que él está para mí, así como yo lo estoy para él.

Renesmee, no voy hacer que sufras por mi culpa, eres un angelito más que no merece ver a sus padres sufrir, mereces vivir en paz, tranquilidad y alegría. Por ti, preciosa, lo intentaré. Por ti y por Anthony que sé que algún día regresará a nuestras vidas para no volver a salir jamás.

Abro mis ojos y observo a mi hija viéndome atentamente, su preocupación es tan evidente y clara, su labio está siendo mordido por su boquita, su ceño esta fruncido y juega con sus manos. FE... Esa palabra me golpea y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

—Vamos a cenar —les brindo una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde hace tiempo—.Hice un rico postre de chocolate.

—Sí, mamita. Siiii —Edward la baja con cuidado.

Los ojos de mi hija brillan de entusiasmo. —Pero primero a lavarse las manos, señorita —ella asiente y sale corriendo a lavarse las manos.

Me pongo de puntitas y rodeo el cuello de Edward con mis brazos. —Vamos a cenar, amor —él me brinda una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que estoy tratando de salir adelante—. Te amo —uno mis labios a los suyos, encajan perfectamente, es ahí donde pertenecen, tan suaves y carnosos. Él profundiza el beso y me acerca más a su cuerpo, parte de su anatomía empieza a despertarse—. Mmm... Alguien tiene otra clase de hambre — ¿yo dije eso?, hace mucho que no hacía bromas.

—Me encanta saber lo mucho que te esfuerzas, te amo —terminamos nuestro beso para ir al comedor a cenar, antes de llegar sus brazos me aprisionan y siento su respiración en mi oreja—; y sí, tengo hambre... De ti —su voz ronca me hace estremecerme—. ¿Me dejas comerte? —el lóbulo de mi oreja es mordido por su boca.

—S-sí —mi voz sale entrecortada, sin duda alguna estoy excitada. Habíamos pasado por tanto que intimar había pasado al olvido, y ahora se iba a recuperar. Necesitaba esa conexión más profunda con él. Lo necesitaba a él.

.

.

.

24 DICIEMBRE 2012

Todo era un caos en esta casa, la familia decidió reunirse aquí ya que Nessie se rehusó a salir de casa diciendo que Santa vendría a su árbol a recoger su carta y por la mañana traería su regalo. Le dijimos que aun sin ella aquí él vendría y leería su carta y sus regalos, pero algo tenía que sacar de mí, era testaruda y no hubo poder humano que la convenciera. ¡Ni siquiera la nueva colección de muñecas que le prometió su tía Rosalie!

Así que acabamos de terminar de hacer la cena, preparar el postre, vestir y bañar a nuestros hijos mientras nuestros esposos terminaban de arreglarse.

La casa era demasiado grande así que no habría problemas para dormir, Alice, Jasper y Anne se instalarían a un lado de la habitación de Renesmee. Al lado de nuestra habitación Rosalie, Emmett y los mellizos: Brad y Paul, dos chicos muy divertidos e inteligentes de 7 años; mientras que nuestros padres estarían en la planta baja. Iba saliendo de la habitación de Renesmee cuando una fuerza desconocida me llevó hasta la habitación de enfrente, apoyé mi frente en la puerta y respire lentamente, giré el pomo de la puerta y por primera vez desde que él se fue, entré.

Todo estaba igual, incluso la ropa puesta sobre su cambiador... Nada fue movido por ordenes mías, había querido entrar tantas veces pero no había tenido el valor, caminé hacia su cuna y por un momento me permití soñar cerrando los ojos y recordando las tantas veces que entraba por la noche para asegurarme que estuviera dormido, tomé su león, con el que estaba acostumbrado a dormir y lo abracé. ¡POR FAVOR REGRESA!... Dios, devuélveme a mi bebé.

Unos brazos me rodearon, apretándome contra el torso de Edward. —Renesmee pregunta por ti —me voltea para verme a los ojos, son tantas cosas que vemos el uno en el otro, somos tan fáciles de leernos entre nosotros, conectados en una misma estación. Me sonríe, su sonrisa empieza a volver a ser la que era antes. —No estés triste, él volverá a nosotros —entierro mi cabeza en su pecho— y si no lo hace... —esas palabras me hacen separarme y mirarlo, toma una respiración profunda —. Y si no lo hace... Debemos dejarlo ir —empiezo a negar con la cabeza—. Shh... Yo también sufro, pero no podemos seguir así —agacho mi mirada, me está destrozando lentamente, pero sé que es necesario—, tenemos que dejarlo ir, amor. Eso no quiere decir que perdamos la fe y olvidemos a nuestro hijo, siempre será nuestro, estará en nuestros corazones... Pero tenemos que aceptar que él no está y no sabemos si volverá y aunque me mata, tenemos que ser fuertes y mejores por Renesmee. Ella también nos necesita —y era verdad y por eso lo amaba tanto. Él y mi hija eran la cura a este sufrimiento y teníamos que empezar hacernos a la idea, no por eso Anthony se iba a borrar de nuestras memorias.

—Tienes razón, amor —sonreí y acaricio su mejilla—, él siempre estará con nosotros y no iremos a ningún lado —lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude—. Siempre estaremos para el —_Dios, si... En caso que mi pequeño no fuera a regresar a su familia, permítele vivir rodeado con personas que lo amen, cuiden y protejan._

—Ahora vamos que la familia nos espera —asentí y tomé su mano para salir de su habitación—. Por cierto, te ves hermosa —nuestros labios se unen acompasándose mágicamente, siempre quería más y más, jamás estaría saciada de este dios griego.

— ¡Piojos! —gritan cuatros vocecitas haciéndonos separar y voltear hacia la puerta—. ¡Iiiuuu! —corean y salen corriendo entre risas.

—Y tenemos que dormir a los terremotos para poder desaparecer mágicamente esas cartas —nos miramos a los ojos y podemos ver por fin un poco de claridad en nuestra vida, un poco de paz.

—Ese será todo un reto —respondo pensando en la manera de mandar a los niños a dormir después de haber comido un montón de pastelillos.

.

.

.

—Estamos muy contentos por permitirnos llegar a otro año más —mi suegro Carlisle, acompañado de mi padre dirán las palabras de agradecimiento como todos los años —. Sé que este año ha sido muy difícil para todos pero mientras que la Fe permanezca en nosotros y la esperanza viva en nuestros corazones, siempre estaremos esperando un milagro —le cedió la palabra a mi padre.

—Bueno... Como dijo Carlisle, estos meses no han sido fáciles, ninguno de nosotros está completo —sus ojos se posan en los míos, yo sé lo mucho que le cuesta abrirse, él no es un hombre de muchas palabras—. Te juro Bells, que si pudiera evitaría todo lo que estás pasando —suspira y ese hombre que me acunó cuando niña, me protegió, me guió, aconsejó e incluso regañó, estaba ahí una vez más. Siempre estaría para mí y yo se lo agradecía con el alma—. Agradezco que tengas un buen hombre como Edward y que Renesmee esté tan llena de vida, sana y protegida por todos nosotros —levanta su copa y todos lo imitamos—. Hoy quiero brindar por esta familia no importa el apellido, sangre, clase social... Esta familia que se ha hecho cada vez más grande y que está llena de apoyo y amor —mira a cada uno de los que estamos sentados en la mesa—. Porque siempre tengan salud y amor, porque sus hijos crezcan y se conviertan en hombres y mujeres de bien y por mi esposa que me ha soportado tantos años —mamá le brinda una sonrisa, mientras que de sus ojos caen lágrimas—. Por mi nieto, Anthony, que sé que volverá a donde pertenece, SALUD.

—Salud —todos coreamos al mismo tiempo, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos. ¡Feliz Navidad, Tony, donde quiera que estés, mi cielo!

.

.

.

Después de varios cuentos de navidad que los abuelos les leyeron a los chicos estos por fin cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward llevó en brazos a Nessie hasta su cuarto, mientras que Em y Jasper hacían lo mismo con sus hijos, nosotras estábamos terminando de colocar los regalos de navidad de los pequeños en el pino mágico, como ellos lo llamaban.

—Fue difícil encontrar ese muñeco... Buzz Lightyear, ¿quién rayos inventa esas películas? —Rose estaba quejándose por haber tardado más de una semana en encontrar el juguete de Paul—. Agotado, agotado, es todo lo que sabían decir en las tiendas departamentales —Alice y yo reímos al recordar que Emmett nos había contado que incluso lucho contra una señora porque era el ultimo muñeco y ambas lo habían tomado al mismo tiempo, lógicamente había ganado Rose.

—Uff… Anne pidió el castillo mágico de Barbie, menos mal que aun estaba a la venta —a la pequeña Anne le encantaban las muñecas.

—Renesmee no nos dejo leer su carta, aun permanece en el árbol —ellas me miraron como diciendo qué rayos —. No sé por qué lo quiso así, aun así nosotros le compramos una videocámara de Fisher Price. El otro día la vio y quedo enamorada de ella —y era verdad, había pasado todo un día hablándonos de ella, eso había sido algo bastante bueno, después de todo lo que estábamos viviendo.

—Pues nosotras les trajimos un montón de obsequios —mamá beso el tope de mi cabeza.

—No puedo esperar a ver esos ojitos llenarse de alegría —Esme parecía una niña a punto de abrir sus regalos—, pero ahora estoy cansada y es hora de dormir chicas. ¡Santa viene! —nos reímos sabiendo lo que nos esperaba mañana. Mire el reloj de la mesita pasaban de las doce.

Nos despedimos y antes de irme, tomé la carta de mi princesa, quien a su corta edad escribía muy bien, subí las escaleras y apagué las luces solo dejando la de los pasillos, cuando llegué a la habitación Edward estaba terminando de quitarse la chaqueta.

—A dormir las horas que podamos —conociendo a los peques, estarían despiertos antes de amanecer con tal de abrir los regalos—. ¿Estas cansada? —preguntó acercándose a mí y dándome un masaje en los hombros. ¡Qué bien se sentía!

—Un poco cansada, pero quiero leer la carta de Renesmee —saqué el sobre y se lo mostré—. Ha estado muy rara, ni siquiera nos dejó leerla —él rió y besó mi frente.

—Vamos asentarnos y leer —tomó mi mano y nos guió a la cama donde me acurrucó junto a él. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó la carta de nuestra pequeña.

_QUERIDO SANTA: _

_Sé que tú conoces a muchas personas como el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, pero hay alguien más importante del que me ha estado hablando mi abuelita Esme... Se llama "El Niño Dios"._

_No quiero juguetes, no quiero ropa, ni dulces, ni la cámara que tanto me había gustado, ni los tenis de las princesas._

_De regalo de navidad te pido que vayas y hables con él, solo quiero que le pidas que me haga el milagro de traer de regreso a mi hermanito. Mami llora cuando cree que no la veo, papi sufre a pesar de que intenta sonreír por mí. Sus ojitos han cambiado, ya no brillan. La casa se ve triste como en la película de Toy Story cuando Woody se pierde, y Andy se ve triste, así veo a mi familia._

_Soy pequeña pero no soy tonta, y tonta es una palabra que no debo decir ni escribir, así que lo siento. Pero es que mi corazón duele por verlos sufrir, en las noches me levanto por que escucho el llanto de mami, algunas veces veo a papi mirar la foto de la sala donde Anthony esta y sus ojos se ponen tristes._

_Era tan chiquito cuando se lo llevaron...Todos sonríen a medias, abuelito Carlisle dice que no pierda la fe, tía Alice dice que rece todos los días, tía Rosalie dice que la gente es cruel y no se merece existir, tío Emmett dice que soy una niña valiente, tío Jasper dice que pronto el dolor pasará, abuelita Reneé prepara pastelillos para verme sonreír, abuelito Charlie me dice que me ama y que siempre me protegerá y abuelita Esme dice que los deseos y milagros existen y se cumplen cuando uno los pide de corazón._

_Así que yo te pido que alivies el dolor de mis papis, de mi familia y mi dolor. Dile al niño dios que prometo ser una buena niña, ir a la escuela todos los días y no pedir juguetes ni dulces, pero que Tony vuelva con nosotros, casi no lo recuerdo, miro la foto que trajo el policía a casa, dice mami que así sería en estos momentos…Así que la observo y observo todos los días para que no se me olvide, no quiero olvidarlo, temo hacerlo, quiero que tú, Santa y El Niño Dios hagan el milagro de navidad y permitan que mi hermanito vuelva a casa._

_Tus galletas con leche están en la mesita a un lado del pino._

_Atte: Renesmee Cullen Swan._

Mis lágrimas estaban cayendo descontroladamente por mi cara. —Cuánto… Cuánto ha sufrido nuestra pequeña —mi voz sonó a punto de quebrarse-—. Ella es más fuerte que ambos, ese angelito a permanecido a nuestro lado para atraparnos cuando nos derrumbáramos —Edward me abraza fuertemente y hunde su cara en mi pecho—. Alguien tan puro e inocente es capaz de renunciar a sus más preciados tesoros por vernos felices, ella… Ella es nuestro milagro —ahogo el sollozo que está a punto de salir.

—Y es de nosotros, amor —la voz de Edward esta igual que la mía, rota—; es nuestro primer milagro y vamos hacer que ella no vuelva a sentirse así —levantamos nuestras caras, nuestras miradas se conectan y en silencio cerramos una promesa para nuestra hija.

Permanecemos en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Edward empieza a tararear mi nana y el cansancio me vence llevándome a un pacifico sueño.

.

.

.

—Mamiiiiii —el grito de nuestra hija irrumpe la habitación—. Papiiiii —se sube a nuestra cama y empieza a brincar— Ya es navidad… Arriba… Ya es navidad —su emoción y alegría son medicina para mi estado.

—Mmm princesa aun son las… —claramente Edward esta más dormido que despierto—. ¿Las 7 Nees? —eso me sonó más a pregunta que a confirmación.

—Arriba, arriba… ¡Santa llegóoooo! —Edward ríe en mi cuello—. Hora de levantarse —estoy de acuerdo con él. No recuerdo haberme cambiado pero seguramente mi marido lo hizo, así que le agradezco el gesto, tomo mi bata y me la coloco encima del pijama de franela, y meto mis pies en mis pantuflas.

Edward también se pone sus pantuflas y camina hacia el baño, después de unos minutos sale con el pelo algo domado y su cara más despierta, eso me causa risa, a pesar de todo él se veía sumamente guapo y sexy. Entro al baño, me cepillo los dientes y me reúno con mis amores en el cuarto.

—Vamos a ver que te trajo santa, pequeña —tomamos su mano y caminamos o más bien corremos hacia el pino de navidad. Nos encontramos con todos despiertos o más bien medio dormidos, sentados en la sala, viendo como los chicos saltan de alegría ante tanto regalo.

— ¡Son muchos! —Paul y Brad siempre hablaban al mismo tiempo, era muy gracioso verlos y oírlos.

—Ya querooo abrirlos —la pequeña Anne brinca tan elegante que pareciera que está bailando.

—Busquen sus regalos, todos tienen sus nombres —anuncia Alice, tan emocionada como su hija, imposible desconfiar que no es de ella. Si son igualitas.

Renesmee corre a buscar su regalo, Edward y yo nos miramos con la preocupación evidente, empieza abrir el primero y una barbie sale de él, ella arruga su ceño, pone la muñeca en el suelo y abre otro con su nombre, saca de la segunda caja una guitarra color rosa, nos voltea a ver y nosotros le sonreímos, ella sonríe pero no le llega a sus ojitos. Mi madre le acerca otro regalo con su nombre, sus manitas le tiemblan antes de abrirlo, saca la cámara que le compramos y las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus ojitos, se levanta y corre hacia mis brazos los cuales la esperan abiertos.

—Lo siento —llora más fuerte y todos menos Edward quedan desconcertados por su comportamiento—. No se cumplió —me abraza más fuerte y yo lloro con ella—. No se cumplió mami —su llanto me lastima, un ángel no merece llorar.

—Tranquila, Renesmee, todo estará bien, amor —Edward la toma en brazos y ella hunde su carita en su pecho.

—Ya princesa, no es tu culpa, seguro que santa si leyó tu carta —él levanta su cara y hace que lo mire—. Hay cosas que a veces no se pueden cumplir, porque no está en manos de la persona… Lo que importa es que lo intentaste, tienes un buen corazón Ness, mamá y yo te amamos mucho —ella asiente y se abraza más hacia su padre.

Un llanto irrumpe el momento… Por un momento pensé que había perdido la cordura.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros y el llanto vuelve ha aparecer, procede de afuera, con pasos decididos camino hacia la puerta donde la abro.

Y sí, los milagros existen, es verdad, yo soy testigo de ello.

.

.

.

Un bebé esta en ese mismo carrito azul que vi hace cinco meses atrás, su llanto se calma y sus ojos se quedan prendados a los míos. _Que no esté soñando, que no sea un sueño._

Esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda están ante mí… ¿Han sentido euforia cuando sacan un diez en un examen, o felicidad cuando les piden ser su novia, compromiso o matrimonio? ¿Alegría cuando se sacan algún premio o ganan en la lotería un auto último modelo?… Bueno… Pues… Nada de eso se compara ante los sentimientos que en esos momentos sentí al ver a mi hijo, a mi Tony.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —grito de emoción saliendo del trance y lo alzo en brazos—. Eres tú, mi bebé —lo abrazo con todo el amor que había estado almacenando para él, mis lágrimas caen sí, pero esta vez son de felicidad, esa abertura en el pecho parece comenzar a cerrarse, su olor me embarga, la sensación de calidez ante su cuerpecito es igual que antes—. Es un milagro, ¡Edward! —grito creyendo que en cualquier momento puedo despertar de este magnífico sueño.

— ¡Dios! —la voz de Edward se escucha tan confundida, volteo y miro su cara, está en shock—. Es… Es él —asiento y en menos de un segundo los brazos de Edward nos rodean a ambos—. Volvió a nosotros —siento mi rostro húmedo, y comprendo que son las lágrimas de Edward que están cayendo, lágrimas de alegría, como las mías.

Se oyen gritos, llantos y nos vemos envueltos en abrazos de la familia.

—Anthony —la voz de Renesmee está llena de emoción.

—Es tu hermano, princesa. Tu milagro sí se cumplió —Renesmee corre a nuestro lado y Edward la toma en brazos—. Gracias hija por nunca perder la fe —ella asiente y besa la cabecita de Tony.

Mi hijo suelta una carcajada, una carcajada que hace a mi corazón agitarse de alegría.

El pequeño milagro pasa de brazos en brazos, y sí, él sabe que somos su familia, él sabe que es aquí a donde pertenece. Caminamos a la sala y lo observo atentamente. él se ve tan bien, sano, feliz, estaba grande y era igual a la foto que habían construido basándose a cómo estaría a esta edad, había cumplido 7 meses y tenía 8 dientecitos frontales, su cabello era cobrizo como su padre, e igual de rebelde. Sus ojitos eran curiosos mirando y observando todo, y cómo amaba esa sonrisa torcida. Quien quiera que lo tuvo, agradezco el que lo haya cuidado, agradezco el que lo haya devuelto.

—Bella, esta carta estaba dentro del carrito —tomo la carta que me entrega mi padre y veo que tiene un destinatario:

_Para: Edward Cullen_

Desconcertada, miro a mi esposo y le entrego la carta, su ceño se frunce en clara señal de que no tiene la menor idea del contenido. —Vamos al estudio —toma mi mano y caminamos hacia allá. — Papá, mamá… ¿Pueden venir? —ellos asienten. Los demás se quedan en la sala, pero entienden la situación, cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en el sofá, toma la carta y la abre y empieza a leerla en voz alta.

_Querido Edward:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque habré fallecido._

_Mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen, te preguntarás quién soy. Tal vez lo sepas, tal vez no…_

_Soy tu madre biológica, seguramente mis palabras te dejaron aturdido, pero siento decirte que es solo la verdad. Yo te di a luz, pero no te crié, perdí ese derecho al renunciar a ti y entregarte a tu padre Carlisle Cullen el amor de mi vida. Era una joven llena de sueños y decidí seguirlos, a pesar de tener un novio amoroso y un bebé en camino. Las decisiones que tomamos nos marcan para siempre y esta me marcó a mí._

_Cumplí todas mis metas y me hice famosa y obtuve todo el dinero que quise, la fama, el poder, los lujos, pero jamás fui feliz, siempre me falto algo y ese algo eras tú._

_Cuando tenías 4 años regresé, pensaba arrodillarme ante tu padre, pedirle perdón y rogarle que me dejara verte, pero no tuve que llegar a tanto, te vi con una señora un día en la plaza, me acerqué lo más que pude para verte, tu mirada cayó en la mía por unos segundos, tus ojitos brillaban y luego volteaste a la persona que te llamaba y dijiste algo que se clavó en mi corazón "te amo mami". Esas palabras salidas de tu boca hacia aquella mujer fueron como una bofetada para mí, supe que te había perdido y no iba a destruir tu infancia, yo había renunciado a ti y no era justo interferir en tu vida._

_Respeté tu espacio, supe de ti por los medios de comunicación cuando te volviste un gran pianista, el don de la música viene de mí, yo una famosa compositora y pianista, "Lizzie Lost". Me enteré de que te habías casado y tiempo después de que tu viste una hermosa hija..._

_Tengo todas las revistas en donde sales con tu familia..._

_Yo era feliz sabiendo que tú lo eras, pero entonces hace exactamente 10 meses, me detectaron cáncer, lamentablemente ya estaba muy avanzado y no había remedio para salir adelante, el dinero no sirvió para comprar mi vida, me resigné a morir sola, yo misma había causado esto._

_Hasta que lo vi, saliste en una entrevista con tu familia, ese mismo niño idéntico a ti, ese angelito de ojos esmeralda... Me proyecté años atrás, fui cruel, egoísta y sin sentimientos, planeé todo para conseguirlo. Sí, yo fui quién se llevo a Anthony 5 meses atrás, fui yo quien lo arrebató de tus brazos y no sabes cuánto lamento haber sido tan cobarde para no dar la cara, lamento mucho el sufrimiento causado, pídele a tu esposa que me perdone aunque no creo que merezca su perdón. Dañé a tu familia, pero el saber que iba morir sola me hizo volver hacer una tontería. Era más fácil, tu hijo, mi nieto... Él no me rechazaría, él me aceptaría porque su alma es inocente y pura, aún es tan pequeño que no comprende lo que sucede a su alrededor, él sin duda me amaría por los días que me quedaran de vida, con él tendría un pedacito de ti. Anthony fue el mejor nieto que pudiera haber tenido, estos cinco meses que estuvo a mi lado fueron los más felices en toda mi vida; sus gestos, su sonrisa, su ceño fruncido, todo eso me dio fuerzas para resistir un poco más._

_Estos meses lo amé con toda mi alma, él me dio la paz que necesitaba. Siempre estuvo en buenas manos. Siempre le hablé de ustedes: sus padres, su hermana. Le mostraba todos los días las fotos de revistas. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, es un niño muy inteligente y valiente, sé que los extrañaba también y hasta cierto punto él sabía que yo lo necesitaba. Seguramente estés leyendo todo esto y me odies, lo merezco... Lo siento, hijo, probablemente ya no esté para que me enfrentes, el cáncer me llevó consigo. Una vez más ruego por tu perdón, Anthony es un niño feliz, yo me encargué de eso, ahora lo regreso a los brazos a los cuales pertenece._

_Perdón por todo el dolor causado. Dile a tu padre que lo siento mucho._

_ Todos mis bienes materiales pasan a las manos de mis nietos, __mi abogado J. Jenks se contactará contigo_.

_Atte: Elizabeth Masen._

.

.

.

Al terminar de leer estábamos todos en shock, visualicé los ojos de Edward quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y tenía las manos hechas puños. Mi pequeño hijo estaba jalando uno de mis mechones, pidiendo la atención de su madre quien estaba en trance por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero era algo tan difícil de creer, algo fuera de la realidad. Imaginar que alguien pudiera hacer algo así solo para satisfacer su felicidad era algo monstruoso, solo por el hecho de no tener los suficientes pantalones para afrontar a su hijo. Si ella hubiera venido aquí todo habría sido muy distinto, no hubiera muerto sola. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo ser feliz a costa de nuestro sufrimiento?

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? —Edward miró a su padre con rabia contenida—. ¿Cómo pudo llevarse a mi hijo? Ella me abandonó. ¡MALDITA SEA! —su voz fue un poco alta. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, aquella mujer que lo dio a luz fue capaz de cometer algo tan bajo ante su propia sangre.

— ¿Cómo es que no pensamos en ella? —la vos de Esme era entrecortada, volteé mi mirada a esa mujer que cada vez más se ganaba mi admiración y respeto. Esa mujer que aceptó a un niño que no llevaba su sangre y lo amó, cuidó y protegió, esa mujer que sí se merecía ser llamada Madre.

—No lo sé, Esme… —la voz de Carlisle y su cara parecían agotadas—. Nunca supimos nada de Elizabeth, cuando decidimos contarle a Edward la verdad fue porque pensamos que algún día volvería y querría llevárselo, pero jamás lo hizo… Ella desapareció —una lágrima se deslizó hasta su mejilla—. Y ahora vuelve y toma prestado a otro ángel como si fuera algo que pudiera comprar. Que Dios me perdone, siento que haya muerto de esa manera, pero ella dañó a mi familia, y eso no puedo perdonarlo.

—Por mí que se pudra en el infierno —las palabras de Edward me hicieron estremecerme, él no era así, comprendía su coraje, impotencia y sufrimiento porque eran igual al mío pero en él, el daño era peor, ya que fue su propia sangre quien lo dañó—. Ella me arrebató a mi hijo, ella debe haber sabido todo lo que sufrimos y luchamos por recuperarlo y no le importó. Solo hizo lo que siempre supo hacer, preocuparse por sí misma —miró a Anthony quien lo miraba atentamente, nuestro bebé estiro sus manitas y Edward lo tomó en brazos donde él refugió su carita en su cuello—. Siento que por mi culpa hayas estado lejos de nosotros, bebé, lo lamento tanto.

Mi corazón se encogió hacia el sentimiento de culpa. —No, amor —me aferré a su cuerpo—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. De nada —toqué su mejilla y él relajó su postura—. No quiero que vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa esto. Esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, ella fue egoísta y aunque no la entiendo, la perdono —sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, y yo misma me sorprendí de ello —.Sí, oíste bien, la perdono porque si no lo hago no dejaré atrás todo esto y no seré completamente feliz. Yo te perdono, Elizabeth Masen —cerré mis ojos unos segundos —, de corazón lo hago, no justifico tus acciones, pero no quiero vivir bajo el rencor y el odio. Ahora lo que importa es que Tony está con nosotros, ha regresado a su familia, sano y salvo —y era lo único que importaba, mi bebé estaba con nosotros y ahora estábamos completos.

Suspiró y su aliento se mezcló entre mis cabellos—. Tienes razón, lo único que importa es que Anthony ha vuelto y tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido —besó el tope de la cabeza de mi hijo—. Aunque es extraño y a la vez tan cálido, él sabe que somos sus papás, él nos recuerda —su ceño se frunció—, y aunque esté demasiado enfadado debo agradecerle que siempre le haya hablado y mostrado fotos de nosotros —ese era mi Edward, alguien justo y de buenos sentimientos. El hombre de quien estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada.

—Papiii —la vocecita de Renesmee sonó del otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Quiero ver a mi hermanito!—Anthony soltó una carcajada y agitó sus manitos.

— ¿Tú también quieres ver a Renesmee verdad, Tony? —él volvió agitar sus manitós en total acuerdo con su padre.

—Este capítulo de la historia está cerrado —me atrajo hacia sus brazos—. Pasemos página y retomemos el tiempo con nuestra familia. Mamá... —él miró a Esme quien estaba abrazada de Carlisle, ella levantó la vista hacia Edward—. Te amo, mami —los ojos de mi suegra se llenaron de lágrimas, era su momento, su conexión, eran lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas de amor.

—Yo también, bebé —ella caminó a nuestro encuentro y nos abrazó, mi suegro se acercó y nos rodeó con sus brazos.

Sentimos la puerta abrirse. —Abrazo grupal —canturreó Nessie, quien se unió a nosotros haciendo estallar a Anthony en sonrisas y carcajadas.

—Abrazooooo —los gemelos corrieron para unirse, y así poco a poco la familia se sumergió en abrazos, apapachos, sonrisas... La casa que se volvió fría, empezó a ser cálida y alegre.

El brillo de mis ojos regresó, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Edward y su sonrisa.

La carita de mi Nessie se llenó de una sonrisa, una sonrisa de la que nos encargaríamos que permaneciera así.

Mi hijo inocente a todo lo que había pasado, ese angelito que temí no volver a ver, estaba con nosotros. Habíamos sido afortunados al poder volver a verlo. El deseo de un ser puro e inocente es el mayor tesoro que nosotros como padres debemos agradecer, esa Fe que mantuvimos con nosotros hizo posible este mágico suceso.

Así continuamos disfrutando de nuestros hijos y nuestra familia, quien una vez más había demostrado su lealtad, cariño y amor hacia nosotros.

Un 25 de diciembre del 2012, EL MILAGRO DE NAVIDAD, se cumplió ante nuestros ojos.

Ese día marcó nuestras vidas para borrar los malos recuerdos y reconstruir mejores.

¡Feliz Navidad!

FIN

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Me dejaran un review´s ?

Quiero agradecer una vez más a la oportunidad que me brindan al leer esta mini historia!

Derrame muchas lagrimas escribiendola pero valio la pena y lo volveria hacer =)

Un agradecimiento especial a Aryam, Salem y Menxtu... muchas gracias chicas!

Karina Castillo


End file.
